


And I'll Protect You

by Mischel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen, M/M, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pre-Slash, Protective Merlin (Merlin), Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Arthur wakes up in the middle of the night because of Merlin's loud snoring. But wait,whatthe hell is Merlin doing in Arthur's chambers at night? Sleeping in a chair with a dagger in his hand?
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 405





	And I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic I wrote last week, not associated with any episode because it's not a part of my Merlin Rewatch series. I'm not sure if there will be a fic next week or the week after that because the merlin rewatch was cancelled last week, might also be cancelled tonight, and the week after that I'll be on a vacation with my family, hiking :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :)

Arthur was awakened by a snore that wasn't his. At first, he just kept lying in his bed, eyes closed, mind fuzzy, brain not yet registering that the sound of someone snoring in his chambers was _definitely_ unusual.

It was only a moment later that he finally realized it meant someone was in his room and his eyes snapped open, his knight training and instinct almost reacting _for_ him. He sat up, eyes immediately scanning the room while his hand desperately searched for the emergency dagger he kept under his bed—only for his fingers to grasp at nothing.

But before he could panic and run for his sword, his eyes had already found the snoring intruder.

His hand dropped, tense muscles relaxed, eyelids softened. It wasn't an intruder.

It was _Merlin._

His manservant was sitting on Arthur's chair right in front of Arthur's bed, his arms folded on his chest, his head hung back and mouth fully open, emitting the awful noise. One of his hands was loosely holding Arthur's emergency dagger—and with each breath and rise of his chest, the dagger was closer to falling out of his fingers and waking Merlin up with a loud clang against the stone floor.

Arthur's lips formed a small smile, a soft chuckle escaping him. He'd seen Merlin sleep many times before, but not in such a hilarious position. But then the irritation caused by his disturbed sleep got the better of him, and he left the bed with a sigh. He carefully removed the dagger from Merlin's fingers, tossing it back on his bed, and then he loudly clapped his hands right in front of Merlin's face.

Merlin entire body _jerked_ , his eyes opening and arms disentangling, disoriented and confused.

"Wha—Arthur?" He looked up, eyes narrowing at the prince who just raised his eyebrows in question.

Now it was Arthur's turn to cross his arms on his chest. "What are you doing in my chambers?"

Merlin looked left, then right, then he jumped up and away from Arthur, behind the chair. He scratched his head, probably trying to remember, when his eyes spotted the dagger on Arthur's bed and his eyes widened.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, I was—um—I was guarding you," he finally stuttered out.

Arthur grimaced at him in confusion. " _You_ —" he nodded at his scrawny servant, "—were guarding _me_."

Merlin glanced at the window for some reason, then nodded.

Arthur blinked at him, his shoulders loosening. "Merlin, I'm the king. I can take care of myself, you don't need to—wait—" Arthur frowned, a realization dawning on him. "Is this about the assassination attempt yesterday?"

Merlin pursed his lips, glanced at the locked window again and then looked down, avoiding Arthur's gaze.

It _was_ about the assassination attempt.

It had happened the previous night—Merlin was away, completing the last of his duties that Arthur had given him, while Arthur was already in bed, slowly falling asleep. If it hadn't been for Arthur's light sleep, fast reflexes, and the guards outside in the hall, the assassin might have succeeded.

. . . And apparently, he'd climbed up the castle wall and entered Arthur's chambers through the window.

The window that Merlin had left open to let in some fresh air.

Arthur hadn't realized until now that Merlin probably blamed himself for what had happened.

"It's just—" Merlin sighed and put his hands behind his back, audibly swallowing. "I should have been there. You almost died and—and I left the window open and—" He looked up at Arthur, eyes glassy with tears. "I should have _protected_ you."

Arthur took a deep heavy breath, eyebrows pulling down in sympathy. Merlin kept looking at him as Arthur stepped closer, his hand coming to rest on Merlin's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Merlin," he told him, hoping that Merlin would accept it. "I'm the king of Camelot. I will always have enemies and assassins after me from time to time, but it isn't your job to change that."

Instead of acceptance, Arthur found determination in Merlin's eyes.

"I still want to protect you," he said. "And I _will._ "

Arthur sighed, a small smile forming on his lips. "You're a loyal friend, Merlin." When Merlin gave him a hesitant smile, Arthur pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, his annoyance returning. "But you can't spend your nights watching me sleep. I don't ever want to be awakened by your _snoring_ again."

At that, Merlin's mouth opened in an offended gasp. "I don't snore!" he exclaimed. "You should hear _yourself_ when you sleep!"

Arthur stepped back, laughing. "I _definitely_ don't snore, Merlin. I'm the king."

"You _do_ snore, and quite loudly I might add!"

"Ha!" Arthur caught Merlin as he was trying to step back and escape, squeezing him in a hug and rubbing the top of his head with his fist.

Merlin laughed. "No, stop!" he squealed until Arthur let go, both of them in a much better mood now.

They stood so close to each other, both looking at the other, huge smiles on their faces, just breathing heavily, hearts racing.

"Alright." Arthur nodded eventually, stepping closer to his bed. "Time to sleep, and time for you to go."

Instead of leaving though, Merlin merely glanced at the door and stepped closer to Arthur. "Actually," he sighed, "I'd feel much better if I could stay and—and watch over you," he admitted. "And besides, I don't want to have to sneak past all those guards outside your door _and_ outside in the courtyard below your window."

Arthur groaned, picking up the dagger and tossing it back under his bed. "Does that mean that when you _left_ last night, you actually didn't leave and stayed in my chambers instead?"

Merlin bit his lips and smiled awkwardly. That was enough for Arthur to know the truth. He groaned again.

"You're not going to leave here, are you?"

Merlin shook his head. Then, "Please?"

Arthur sighed. "What am I supposed to do then? Kick you out of my chambers and let all the guards gossip about what probably happened here?"

Merlin frowned in confusion, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Arthur only smirked at that and fell back into his bed, right under the covers. Merlin smiled when he realized Arthur would let him stay and headed back for the chair, only to be stopped by Arthur patting the empty half of his bed.

"What are you waiting for then?" he asked, making Merlin's eyes widen. "Did you really think I'd let you sleep in that chair again? You'd just wake me up in half an hour with your _snoring._ "

Merlin gave him an annoyed smirk which soon turned into a smile. "I _don't_ snore," he clarified as he took off his boots, neckerchief and jacket, and hesitantly climbed into the bed next to Arthur.

"Of course you don't." Arthur rolled his eyes and threw the rest of his large blanket over Merlin. "Now sleep. I have a council meeting in the morning and you still need to get up in time to wake _me_ up in time."

"Yes, sire," Merlin mumbled, already closing his eyes and adjusting his head on the large soft pillow.

Arthur watched him for a moment, eventually turning away to face the window, checking one more time that it was locked. He didn't doubt that the guards outside and inside the castle would help if anything were to happen again or prevent it from happening altogether, but he also couldn't deny that having Merlin there with him was making him feel safer, _happier_ even.

"Good night, Arthur."

And it made falling asleep easier too.

"Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
